The Perfect Gift
by Lei-Chan
Summary: Yamcha breaks Bulma's heart, she forgets about him and strangely finds herself falling for Vegeta. B/V Get together, Rating will go up in future chapters. Please R/R


A/N: Hey everyone, okay let's see this is my 2nd B/V fic, I love them, they are my absolute favorite couple. But okay I haven't really had any luck writing them because I really suck at writing. So hopefully you like this story please R/R. I enjoy Constructive criticism. Thanks, Hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- NANI.WHAT THE HELL  
  
He guided her up the hill with his hands covering her eyes. She was so excited because she knew what was going to happen. It was finally going to happen, he was going to propose. 'Oh I can't believe it, finally after all these years.' She smiled to herself. He quickly stopped and uncovered her eyes. The scenery was beautiful, they were on top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. She gasped as he knelt down in front of her, and took out a small velvet black box "Babe, you know we've been together for a while now and seeing as how our relationship isn't going anywhere, will you marry me?" He opened the little box to reveal an opal gold ring with diamonds around it. She smiled at his choice of words, sure it wasn't the most romantic proposal and it wasn't the greatest ring, but hey it's the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her that counted right? "Oh Yamcha, of course I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger, sure she was a little disappointed that it wasn't her ideal gold ring with a one karat diamond on it, but he had to have searched for the right ring just for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tears were blinding her eyes, she was driving as carefully as she could in the stormy weather, but she was still a wreck. How could this have happened? What was wrong with her? Maybe it was all a dream, could it be? Oh everything was turning into a living hell and nothing was ever going to make it right.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was two months after the proposal, Bulma announced the happy news and had started to plan the wedding. Yamcha had other things to do so it was just Bulma and her mother in charge of this thing. He had been working really hard lately training for the androids arrival and playing baseball that he hadn't made any decisions about the cake. She was almost ready, the date had been set for August 13th, but still the cake had to be chosen. She hopped into her car with the cake book the caterer had given her and quickly driven to Yamcha's apartment. She glanced at the clock in the car, 2:25. 'Yamcha had said he'd be home around 2:30 right? Or was it 3:30? Hmm. no matter, I can always wait in his apartment until he gets back.' She arrived fifteen minutes later, and had already made her way up to his door. She took out the key he had given her and entered the apartment. "Yamcha, are you home???" She heard no answer, "Hm. it was probably 3:30." She walked into the kitchen and set the book on the table. Unbeknowest to her, sounds were being emitted from his bedroom. "Oh well I have an hour, I think I'll get a sandwich from the deli down the street." She looked out the window to see the trees swaying violently back and forth as thunder clouds started to roll in. "Well I guess I'll just grab one of Yamcha's jackets. wait, I left mine over yesterday when we were eating dinner. Hm. now where did I leave it?" She thought about it for a minute then the light in her head clicked. "Oh yeah, I left it in the bedroom while looking through some pictures." She walked down the hall until she reached his room. There was a strange noise coming from it, although she was too focused on the wedding to think anything of it. Opening the door, the most horrific sight was displayed. Yamcha and. MARON, In bed together. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as realization hit. "NANI.WHAT THE HELL???" She screamed as she slammed the door and ran from the door. Suddenly a pit in Yamcha's stomach formed as he turned around to see Bulma running from his door. He launched out of bed, ignoring Maron and grabbed a towel that was conveniently hanging on his chair. He raced out of his room and out the door. He was fast enough that he caught Bulma's arm just as she was reaching for the keys to unlock her car door. "Bulma, wait I can explain. She means nothing to me, I was drunk, yeah that's it, I was drinking after the game and." "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LYING, CHEATING ASS EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She violently pushed him away from her with all her might and hopped into her car. She drove off before he could get up off the ground. "SHIT, What have I done??" He thought for a minute then decided he could talk to her later, she'd take him back, for now there was still a beautiful blue haired girl waiting for him upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like a decade of driving, she finally reached her house. She slowly walked to her house while the rain was drenching her and tears were streaming down her face. The picture of him and Maron kept flashing in her mind as she opened the door and walked inside slamming the door behind her. He averted his attention towards her. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing slamming the door like that baka." He was surprised when she didn't answer, she looked like a mess. Her skin was blochy and tear streaked and she disregarded him and walked upstairs to her room. A wave of pity fell over him. He wanted to find out what was wrong but then his mind kicked in and yelled at him that she was just a stupid weakling and emotion is for the weak. She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed as another fit of sobs came. Unable to control herself, her heart shattered to pieces, again. Well this was the last time, tonight was going to be the last time she ever wasted a tear on the lousy excuse for a man. She cried her heart out until she finally fell asleep. He walked upstairs shortly after she had come home and listened to her cry for about an hour before she fell asleep. All he wanted to do was shut her annoying mouth up, hold her, kiss her soft lips- 'NANI, where did that come from? No, I won't let myself become a weakling like Kakarott, I'm the Prince of ALL SAIYANS DAMMIT.' He couldn't help but fight an emotional battle inside his body, he wanted her but he didn't want to want her. The inner conflict was driving him insane, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until his lack of sleep got the best of him and he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ/DB/GT although I wish I did, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter two will be out soon, I promise.  
  
SONG OF THE DAY: Hero by Josie Scott and Chad Kroeger 


End file.
